


Night of passion in the palace of kings

by Mistressofblack83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofblack83/pseuds/Mistressofblack83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance in the palace of kings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of passion in the palace of kings

The cold chill in the air did not bother Serena who used to the cold air.

 

When you live with a father who is ice mage loves cold and winter air.

 

The cold begins not bother you.

Serena was still dealing with a lot of unknown feelings after what happened with her and Brynjolf she still upset.

She just wanted to let go of pain she felt, her heart was broken and felt torn.

 

She fought in the civil war on Ulfric side he had been nothing but kind to her however she was still a bit afraid of him.

 

Serena headed for the palace of kings in Windhelm to turn a bounty that Ulfric had on a few bandits in Stoney creek cave.

 

She to guards moved and smiled at her as walked passed them and headed inside of the palace of kings as walked she noticed Wuunferth the unliving sitting at the table along Jorleif,and Galmar who all looked her direction as she walked up to Jorleif.

 

“Serena Ulfric was asking for you earlier this afternoon so you might want to speak with him said Jorleif softly with a smile.”

 

“ Oh I took care of the bandits I am in trouble or something she with concerned look on her face said softly.”

 

”Ah yes here that gold for and dear you're not in any trouble it's ok dear I know you are a bit scared just relax and take a deep breath everything is good said Jorleif.”

 

“ Thanks for the help Jorleif but I better go see him” she said softly with a smile as walked away from the table.

 

She noticed the throne was empty so there was only one other place Ulfric could be so headed towards the war room.

 

As slowly opened the door to the northern section of the palace as slowly walked the long hallway to the jarl chambers which door was so she lightly knocked.

 

“Yes who dares disturb me at this hour said Ulfric normal husky voice.”

 

“My lord am so sorry to disturb you at this hour but I was told to see to you at once” said Serena softly.

 

“Ah Serena my dear please come in so glad it's you not war business” said Ulfric as he opened the door.

 

Serena slowly walked in the room and sat down in front of the fireplace.

 

Ulfric closed the door and sat down in the chair next to Serena as turned and ran his hand along the side of Serena's face.

 

Serena slowly relaxed lightly sighed the warm of his hand running down the side of her face relaxed her.

 

“Serena I can tell how nervous and scared you are trust I will not hurt you I have no reason to I own your father more respect and honor then that” said Ulfric calm husky voice. Serena turn and faced Ulfric and looked into his beautiful blue as she started to speak.

 

“You know my father I knew he had contacts in Skyrim just wasn't sure who or how many he had” she said soft warm voice.

 

Serena could by the look on Ulfric face he was telling her the truth which her slowly faded away as started to slowly realize something deep down inside of her heart. “ Know a lot about you dear but I am willing to give you a chance if you willing to give me a chance” said Ulfric.

 

“ I'm willing give a try however I have been hurt just give me a bit of time I know life in Skyrim is short but Before she even finished that sentence she was pulled in Ulfric's embrace as his lips were pressed against hers as she leaned into his embrace as she deepen the kiss by lightly slipping her tongue into his mouth as he lightly wrapped his tongue around hers making the kiss more intense for the both of them.

 

Serena started to slowly fall into Ulfric intensely passionate spell she tried so hard to fight butterflies in her stomach feeling but started to slowly give in. Ulfric knew all to well that she was falling right into his arms which only pushed his desires even further like the flames of the fire that burned inside of him.

 

Serena's fear slowly faded into the flames she realized Ulfric was not to be feared.

 

Ulfric was a warrior who knew the way of the voice his strength and power alone made her bit intimated by him.

 

Deep down she felt his heart beating as sank deeper into his kiss she was not sure if this was love of lust that she was feeling however she embraced the feeling.

 

After that steamy kiss Ulfric offered Serena his hand as he lead her over to the four poster king size bed.

 

Ulfric lightly picked her up and her laid her down on the bed as he removed his fur cloak and metal gauntlets and his boots. Serena lightly removed her herotic storm-cloak gloves and boots and chest piece lightly revealing her curvy body as slipped under the fur blanket.

 

Serena laid the glazing at Ulfric his very well sculpted muscular chest and arms and fire light shinning deeply through his dark blonde shoulder length hair.

 

Ulfric could feel her eyes upon him as he slowly removed the black pants revealing his full naked body.

 

Serena watched Ulfric she as could feel her desires starting to flood her mind, she was highly and intensely turned on as he slowly walked around the bed, hunting her like she was his prey as his eyes made contact with hers.

 

Ulfric slowly moved to edge of the bed as he slowly pounced on the landing on Serena as he slowly started kissing the left side of her neck as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair.

 

Ulfric started to deepen his kiss on Serena neck as he lightly bite her neck making her moan as lightly pulled his hair making him buck his hips down on her. Ulfric roughly pulled to the fur blanket off of Serena as he tossed it the floor.

 

As Serena looked into his eyes she knew what he was up to as she slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck lightly pulling him down on top of her as she pressed her lips against his.

 

Ulfric lightly pressed his body against her as he deepen the kiss slowly giving into his desires.

 

Serena slowly wrapped her legs around Ulfric's waist as he slowly but with enough force thrusts deep inside of her as she moaned against his kiss.

 

Serena started moving her hips in motion with Ulfric's thrusts.

 

Ulfric stared making his thrusts deepen and faster making Serena's climax inch closer then she wanted it to she broke the kiss by loudly moaning for deep intense thrusts. Serena lightly traced her nails up and down Ulfric's back making him thrust even deeper and harder into inside of her.

 

Serena felt her body starting to trembling as her heart began to race she feel her climax inching closer.

 

Ulfric could feel his climax getting close as he roughly but deeply thrusts into Serena making her moan as her climax hits as his hits at very moment as hot warm seed filled up deep inside of her.

 

Ulfric deeply kissed her as laid down on top of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deeply kissed him. After the kiss Ulfric rolled her over on top of himself as laid her head on the center of his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and lightly ran his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep listening to his heart beating.


End file.
